gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Sunderland (Faith Militant)
Lord Jon Sunderland (8029- ) Youth as Child Lord Jon became Lord of the Three Sisters when his father died when he was 1 year old. Because of this, Jon never really met his father, or at least don't remember so. He was raised by his mother and bannermen, and was constantly the prey of political intrigues in the Three Sisters. With the years, he became a courageous fighter with ambitions and pride, who thought he could do anything if he tried. When Aegon tried to claim the throne for himself in 8043, as the rightfull heir of Aeris, Jon was the only lord of the Vale to support him instead of Maegor, with the exception of Hugh Waynwood, who remained neutral. This helped him gain the trust of Aegon, even if he didn't play a great role in the war, raiding the Vale lands. During the war, he married Ermesande Langward, a noble woman from the Stormlands. Lord under King Aegon II A few month after the end of the war and the victory of Aegon, Jon had a daughter, Amabel (8044), which became the heir to his house for 10 years. Because of his military skills, he was named General of the Vale, even if Jon had a difficult relationship with the Arryn, fearinf for his life as the only supporter of Aegon. His fear for his life lead to a short friendship with Hugh Waynwood, who was the only other lord to not follow Maegor, as he remained neutral. Jon even ended up talking about his fear to Alyn Velaryon, Hand of the King. In the following years, Hugh Waynwood changed his loylaty to the Arryn, leaving Jon as the only Crown loyalist. He then asked the King to be transfert to the North, as he knew they were loyalist and wanted the Three Sisters. He even spoke of his desire to join them with Lord Brenett Stark. But even with this, they were never able to put their plan to execution, even if Lord Arryn suffered from this. In 8053, Aegon was oficially crowned King of the Iron Throne. Jon, among other peoples, was present for the ceremony, were he was able to speak again with the Hand, who was raising his daughter Amabel. The following year, he had his fourth child and first son, which changed his heir from his oldest daughter Amabel to his newborn son Colemon. In 8055, so a year after, he had another daughter, Anya. He tried desperatly to create mariage with powerful Lord Pramounts in order to finally achieve his tranfert to the North, but was unable to create alliances, leaving him alone with the North as sole ally. In 8061, he had a deal with Lord Brenett Stark. Lord Brenett grand-daughter, Arya Stark, would be raise by him in the Three Sisters and would marry his heir Colemon when they would be in age. In exchange, Colemon was sent to be raised by Brenett second son, Osric Stark. Saddly, Brenett died two years later, leaving Jon's political dreams incomplete and dying. Jon went to Winterfell in order to pay his respect to Lord Brenett, who was one of the few friends and allies he had. The same year, Jon tried to solidify his political situation in the Vale by marrying one of his daughters to his long time friend, Lord Roymar Royce. With this new alliance, he tried to make a war in order to expand his lands with the help of the Royce, but was forced to stand down by Lord Arryn, who refused to see him expand after he schemed in his back.